halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Special
The Gman Squad Christmas Special is the series' sixth episode. A partial continuation from Bored Meeting, it shows Crackbone's whereabouts after the previous episode, but the episode appears to be a Christmas Party set up by Xanatos, and the episode can be considered partially canon, unlike most of the other episodes. The distance between it and the next episode was almost four months long, almost as long as the hiatus between ''Tram''s and Bored Meeting. Premise In the previous episode, Crackbone destroys the train en route to the Gman Squad Studio, killing more than half of the G-man Squad. The Matrix G-man later captures Xanatos and Wolfer, holding them captive somewhere. Although in canon, STEV, Bulgey, Gerald (possibly) and an unknown cast member shot by the Matrix Gman are all dead, they are alive and well in this episode. Xanatos and Wolfer also appear. Boris and Clyde, who escape in the previous episode, also make appearances. The episode also replays the climax of the previous episode. Plot Crackbone Crashes After running out of fuel, Crackbone's aircraft crashes on top of a factory and emerges alive. He later prank-calls the occupant of the factory, asking him to help him come down the roof, making an alibi that he had climbed up because of diabetes and back problems while looking for his "cut em' up" keys. A long conversation then follows, with Crackbone making curses and occasionally speaking out his expression. He later tells the occupant to stay on the phone line. ''Christmas with the Gman Squad'' While sitting in a decorated room in the map cs_office, the G-men are busy waiting for Clyde, who later arrives in his buggy, and the squad starts exchanging gifts. Darkvile finds a Mr. Bucket toy from Crackbone, Gerald is given a sweater from MrSentual that says "I'm a Big Faggot" on the back. Zimbabwe is given a proximity mine, which he throws away in ungratefulness. MrSentual is given a sanitizer by Gerald, which Crackbone claims to have already been "homo-contaminated", and Clyde then enters the room. He is given crutches (for being a "cripple faggot") and'' Scrabble'', both by Zimbabwe (his partner in arguing in the previous episode). Next, STEV, for having his characters die in all of their previous films (including a TF2 Western), is given body armor by Xanatos and has it tested out by having Clyde shoot him in the chest. Instead, his leg is shot and they go into a huge rage. Looking for his Car Keys The Factory Guy informs his co-occupant about Crackbone being on the roof. Santa Arrives As they wait for Santa Claus, he finally arrives, but he accidentally touches the proximity mine and dies. The Factory Guy Has Had Enough Continuing the discussion with Crackbone, the Factory Guy, having had enough talking, hangs up the phone, which is laughed at by the cast members. Following this, the squad yells "Merry Christmas from the G-man Squad!" and the credits roll. Notes *Santa Claus is a reskinned Father Grigori player model. *The prank call done by Crackbone in the episode was not part of the script, but was a real prank call done by Crackbone. Category:Gman Squad Category:Gman Squad episodes